


Best Laid Plans

by Spacecadet72



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy has a question to ask Steve, but keeps getting interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neverending_shenanigans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverending_shenanigans/gifts).



> (I apologize for how late this is!)
> 
> The prompt was "The mistletoe incident. In which one of our couple has the intention to tell the other grand news under a mistletoe to seal it with a kiss ("marry me", "i'm pregnant", "i got your name tattoed on my ass", you name it). So he or she puts in a lot of effort into trying to hide mistletoes all over their shared place. Yet somehow, the universe seems hell bend to ruin it: Over the days of christmas, all the avengers (+ jane, and pepper, and all other better halfs) seem to pop up, and make themselves at home in their place, and always ruin the moment. And while the other one is very welcoming of their friends, the part of the couple with the news grows more and more frustrated. Until they they blow up."
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this, so hopefully it's as much fun to read. :D

“We’ve been dating for over a year, Jane. I thought he would have proposed by now,” Darcy said, her voice taking on a whiny edge as she leaned against the desk Jane was working on. 

“Maybe he’s not ready,” Jane suggested. “Can you hand me the report on the table? No, the other one,” she said as Darcy picked up a blue file. Darcy set the blue file down and handed Jane the green one next to it.

“I mean, we’ve talked about getting married, but in more general terms,” Darcy said as she watched Jane typing data into the computer, and put her head in her hands. 

“Why don’t you talk to him about it?” Jane asked, sounding preoccupied, her gaze never leaving the computer screen. 

“Or I could propose,” Darcy said, her eyes widening as the idea came to her. “I mean, why can’t I be the one to propose? It’s almost 2016, dammit.” 

“That’s not what I meant…” Jane said, finally looking up from the computer. 

“I know just how I’m going to do it too, there was this list of proposal ideas on pinterest,” Darcy insisted, talking over Jane, her smile widening as she spoke. “It’ll be so romantic. Steve loves that shit. It’ll be perfect.” 

\-----

Darcy had just put the step stool away, her task completed when Steve walked through the door. 

“Save the day today?” she asked as he placed his shoes by the door and hung his coat in the closet. 

He shook his head. “It was quiet today. Nat and I did some training with the team.” 

He looked tired. After everything with Ultron, and his continued search for Bucky, he hadn’t been getting much sleep. 

She walked over and wrapped her arms around him. He curled around her, pulling her in closer. When she pulled back, he was looking at her with a soft smile on his face. 

“What was that for?” he asked, keeping her in his arms. 

“I can’t hug my boyfriend whenever I feel like it?” she asked as she relaxed against him. She looked up, and then walked back three steps, keeping him with her. 

“Oh, would you look at that,” she said with a tone of completely fake surprise as she pointed to the ceiling above their heads. 

Steve looked up to see mistletoe hanging above them. 

“How did that get there?”

Darcy shrugged. “The elves must have done it.” 

Steve leaned down to kiss her, but she stopped him. “Steve, I have something I need to--”

_“Who run the world? Girls. Who run the world? Girls.”_

Darcy sighed at the sound of Beyonce blasting from her phone. That was Pepper’s ringtone and if she was calling after hours it could only mean there was an emergency at the office. 

“You should get that,” Steve said, kissing her quickly and then moving over to the kitchen. 

‘ _Sorry’_ she mouthed at him as she pulled the phone out of her pocket

“Pepper? What’s going on?”

When she hung up a few minutes later, it was with a sigh. Her plans would have to be postponed. 

“Pepper needs me to come in,” she said slipping her shoes back on.

Steve nodded. “I’ll get dinner ready.” 

“I’m not sure how long I’ll be, so don’t wait on me,” she said as she shrugged her coat on. 

Steve smiled. “I’ll be fine, go save the day.” 

\-----

“Hey, Steve?” Darcy called from the living room, where she was standing directly under a sprig of mistletoe. She had kept her work clothes on, which included a pencil skirt and heels that she knew Steve loved. 

“Yeah?” he called back absentmindedly from the bedroom. 

“Could you come here for a minute?” she asked, trying to figure out the best way to look sexy, but also like she wasn’t trying to look sexy. 

“I’ll be out in a minute!” 

Darcy took that time to try out a couple different poses. She had finally decided on one she liked when the doorbell rang. 

Darcy sighed. This had better not take long. “I’ll get it!” she called out as she went to answer the door. 

Natasha and Sam stood on the other side. 

“Hey, guys, what’s up?” Steve asked, coming up behind her before she could even say hello. Or tell them to leave. 

“We were in the neighborhood and were about to grab something to eat. Wanna join us?” Sam asked, and while Darcy normally loved Sam (and Natasha), she really wanted to wipe that stupid smile off of his face and get them both out of their apartment. 

Steve looked down at Darcy. She knew she couldn’t make a fuss without explaining her plans, so she smiled up at him and nodded. He smiled back at her, and wow, was that enough to distract her for a moment. 

“I’ll grab my coat,” Darcy said, pushing past her disappointment at having to reschedule this proposal. Again. 

\-----

They were both busy with work and saving the world, so the next time she was able to put her plan into action was a few weeks later.

She had progressed farther in the plan than any of her previous attempts, so she was taking that as a cautious win. She managed to get them both under the mistletoe, and his lips were on hers, and the kiss was going on longer than she planned, because it was Steve and she figured she could be a little patient. His hands were just starting to drift to interesting places when his phone went off. It was the text tone that only sounded when the Avengers had a mission and they both paused at the sound. 

“You have got to be kidding me,” Darcy said as she pulled back. 

“You’re telling me,” Steve muttered under his breath as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He glanced at the message once before putting the phone back in his pocket. “I’ve gotta go.” 

“Go do your thing,” she said letting him step away from her, trying not to let her disappointment leak into her tone. 

He kissed her gently on the forehead before walking out the door. 

Later, when as she watched the news, having changed out of her work clothes and into a pair of Steve’s sweats, she was a little pissed that what look like giant, mutated jellyfish were the reason he wasn't there. Pissed, and worried, as she always was when he was out in the field, supersoldier notwithstanding. 

She sighed and finished up the Chinese food she ordered when it became clear this wasn’t going to be a short battle. She’d just have to try again tomorrow. 

\-----

Darcy was still trying to forget about the time Tony interrupted her plans. She was pretty sure Steve was too. They never bring it up, and Darcy was perfectly fine with that. 

\-----

They were eating dinner on the couch a few days later, Man of Steel playing in the background, but Darcy found it difficult to keep her attention on the movie. 

“Marry me,” she blurted out, not able to keep it in any longer. 

Steve paused, his mouth still open, a slice of pizza halfway to his mouth. 

“I mean, we talked about it, but you never proposed, so I thought I could do it, and I had everything planned out, but we got interrupted every time--” 

Steve dropped his pizza back on his plate and leaned forward to cut her off with his lips on hers. His hands moved up to cup her face, and Darcy sat up so she could deepen the kiss. Steve pulled back after a moment and smiled. 

“Yes.” 

“Yes?” Darcy asked, her smile matching his. 

He nodded, and then moved to get up. “I have to grab something, I’ll be right back,” 

Darcy nodded, not sure what he needed to go get now, but didn’t stop him as he wandered into the bedroom. He returned a moment later, and rejoined her on the couch. 

“I’ve had this for a while, but you beat me to it,” he said as he showed her a small jewelry box. He opened it to reveal a shining solitaire diamond ring. 

She held out her hand, her smile almost painfully wide as he slid the ring onto her finger. 

“I know I just asked you to marry me, but my answer is yes too,” she said while holding her hand up so that she could admire the ring. “It’s so pretty,” she said, momentarily distracted by the way the diamond sparkled as it caught the light. 

“I hope the ring’s not the only reason you’re saying yes,” Steve said with a grin. 

She tore her gaze away from the ring and shook her head. “Nah, the guy who gave it to me is pretty great too.” 

His grin only widened as he leaned down to kiss her. 


End file.
